


This Is Our Stories

by Rinun



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Might (maybe) contains some spoilers, One Shot Collection, Other, Short Stories, and Stanley was happy, so was The Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinun/pseuds/Rinun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story will go on until you reach the end of the page. Then, it will restart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is not a fairytale Stanley, it won't work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these one shots in the car with actually no other purpose apart from entertaining myself.  
> Then I re-read them and I thought that maybe, maybe it could be nice to post them. So, TA-DAA !  
> By the way, I would like to precise that English is not my first language and unfortunately my english grammar is not really... well amazing. So I apologize (or not) if you find some mistakes.  
> Oh, also, the most evident thing : The Stanley Parable does not belong to me. Thank you very much.

Stanley? Stanley, are you dead?   
...  
You're not moving Stanley. It's been several minutes that you stopped and I'm starting to get worried.  
...  
Is that really a difficult choice to make?  
...  
Are you really, really, sure you want to stay here, right here, without making even a ridiculous minuscule move?  
...  
......  
.........  
I'm going to take that for a yes.  
...  
Should... Should I do something? Do you... do you want me to come here Stanley? Do you want me to shake some sense into the nonexistent brain of yours? Now let's be serious Stanley. It's not that I think that you are brainless but the idea I have of the inside of your head is... well... full of buttons.  
...  
Yes, I know it does sound a bit cliché. Anyway, you should be grateful Stanley. And I'm sure that somewhere in your head full of buttons you can feel some gratitude. After all, I put you out of your misery right? I opened the door of that damn office, I erased everyone and I made a path to freedom just for you! Just. For. You. ...  
......  
.........  
Alright. Alright. I get it. You leave me no other choice.  
_*sigh*_  
_*sound of a chair rolling*_  
_*sound of door slamming*_  
...  
......  
.........  
Well. Are just cute standing like this. It would be little bit cuter if you weren't just standing like a dead living man.  
...  
See?! You make me lose my senses! Alright, I'm going to poke you now.  
...  
Ok. Right. That wasn't effective. At all. Maybe... Maybe if I slap you it will work.  
...  
Mhm. Yes, let's give it a shot!  
_*sound of a slap*_  
...  
Really? Are you really not giving any sign of life even if I slap you?  
...  
Are you really going to make me do this?  
...  
_*frustrated groan*_  
You know Stanley, this solution only work in fairytale and, as far as I know, this game is certainly not a fairytale.  
...  
But I guess you leave me no choice after all.  
_*sound of a kiss*_  
...  
......  
It feels really weird to kiss a static person... Stanley? Answer me? Please?  
...  
I'm sorry if you didn't li-... Oh!  
_*sound of a kiss. Again.*_  
...  
......  
........  
Well. I guess we can... have nice chat together. I presume you remember where is the broom closet Stanley. Yes. Let's get this bloody room useful for once. Lead the way!


	2. There is nothing here for us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no happiness here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write something about this ending. I'm sorry (no I'm not because I'm a sadistic bastard).

It's not like he didn't care, no. If he truly didn't he would have left long ago. But still, hearing the pleas of the Narrator begging him not to jump was astonishingly painful. No, he didn't hate the game. Actually he didn't really have an opinion on the game.  
On the other hand, what he thought of the Narrator was a different matter. His feelings towards the voice were very confused. But what confused him more was the fact that he didn't know if the voice was a part of his imagination or belonged to a man or a computer or a superior entity or... Or whatever.

This was really frustrating.

But he came to the conclusion that he might like the Narrator. And right now, his broken voice was literally tearing his heart apart.  
But what else could he do?! There was nothing in this room ! No true happiness! Just some bloody lights with some stupid yoga music.  
No.  
He couldn't stay here.  
He had to leave.  
One way or another.  
So, for the last time, Stanley jumped.


	3. Please. Move on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a break everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again...

No Stanley, not this way. Can you discern your right from your left? Obviously not since you went through the right door instead of the left as I told you so.  
And this for the hundredth time. Ok, maybe not a hundred but at least more than fifty.   
Oh! Look at this amazing lounge which didn't change a bit since the fiftieth time we went here!!  
Are you happy Stanley? Can we move on now?  
...  
......  
.........  
Should I also count the time you stayed in this room?  
...  
Don't you think this is a wonderful painting?  
Yes. Me neither.  
...  
......  
I know what you're thinking Stanley.  
"I'm going to stay in this room and he can't do anything to stop me from doing that."  
No, no, no Stanley. I maybe not be able to stop you to go here every damn time I restart the game but, in another hand, you can't stop me from being here with you.  
...  
......  
Ok. Now I'm bored to death. You're killing me Stanley. Killing. Me. And I forbid you to feel any kind of happiness from that statement.  
Do you know how hard I work for you? Do you have any idea how tiring it is to stay in front of thousands of screens following every single little movements of yours?.  
My eyes are sore! I have to use some drops to prevent them to turn into dust! I'm also running out of stress balls! You are literally wearing me out!  
...  
Oh. Is that... Is that concern I can see on your face? Are you... are you worried about my well being?  
...  
No.  
No I can't believe that you might be concern about me. I can't...  
Really? Are you really thinking that I matter to you?  
...  
Oh! Well... Mhm... that's... you actually leave me speechless.  
...  
Are you suggesting that I take a break?  
...  
......  
.........  
Well. It can't hurt. Save me a place on that sofa.  
I'm bringing the coffee.


	4. The ceiling must be fascinating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough. Thought Stanley. Yes. Said Stanley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay! Here we go again! I'm still not fighting to find inspiration so... that's ok. I guess.

Ok, that was enough. Stanley couldn't bear it anymore. He had made every possible choices, took every single path that the game offered.  
What else could he do? Even the freedom ending led him back in his awful office. There was actually no way for him to escape. Right?   
  
Whatever. Stanley had made his decision.   
Once more he arrived in front of the two open doors. He listened the Narrator telling him to go through the left door for the thousandth time now.   
Left or right?  
Ha. ha. ha. Nope. Not this time.   
No. Enough of this. He boycotted the game. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Stanley's _coup d'état_!   
  
First, he sat down on the floor, still facing the two doors. He waited a bit. He waited for the Narrator to comment his act.  
But nothing came. So he decided to lie down. He waited. Waited. And waited. And then, finally, the lovely voice of the Narrator resounded.  
  
"Do you like the ceiling Stanley? Do you see something inspiring? I mean, this is such a beautiful ceiling ."   
  
Then the room plunged back into silence. After a few minutes, the Voice came back with a tint of exasperation.   
  
"I wouldn't have taken you for a lazy person Stanley. But here you are! Proving me that I am wrong. Again. And again."   
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you proud of you Stanley? Do you actually feel satisfied here, laying on the carpet looking at the ceiling without any purpose? Are you really-"   
  
The Narrator didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Stanley spoke. He spoke one word. His first word since the begging of the game.   
  
"Yes."  
"-expecting me to belie-... wait. Wait a bloody minute. What? "   
  
Stanley gently smiled.  
  
"Yes Narrator, I feel satisfied here. Just laying here. Not moving, not running into the arms of a fake freedom. No more lies. Just you. And me. In a room.   
With three opened doors. A hard carpet. And an ugly ceiling."   
  
The Narrator didn't talk after that. Stanley waited, eyes still focused on the ceiling.  
A moment later, he heard footsteps. Then, he felt some warmth at his right side.   
Finally, Stanley smiled when a large hand took his.  
And they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case, I don't know if I will write some other one shots. I'll see if I get inspired. :)


End file.
